


Restoration

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Demonic Possession, Friendship, Gen, Grooming, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: In the wake of her possession, Victor cleans and cares for Vanessa, and finds he, too, is restored.





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



Victor found Vanessa in bed, awake. She hugged her knees and watched him as fixedly as his spectre beyond the mansion walls. Her windows were locked, yet air finally seemed to flow.

"Mr. Chandler," she croaked, the sinister tone gone from her voice. He recalled last night's screams, the torrent of Latin.

"Has claimed his reprieve. You'll need to make do with me, I'm afraid."

Sir Malcolm and Sembene had cleaned the glass shards and spattered blood, but not Vanessa. He caught her sour scent as he approached. Sweat-slick hair clung to her temples. He pictured the creature lurking outside, greasy strands draped over unblinking eyes.

The headboard vibrated as she trembled. She looked up, guileless as his creations had been before they dared rise from the water.

He rested a hand on her head. "Time to restore you to yourself.” She sighed and smiled.

He prepared a bath and smoothed the wrinkles out of a fresh nightgown while he listened for movement in the water. When she returned, he combed her hair. Each lock seemed so vulnerable as it slipped between the comb’s teeth; he applied all the delicacy he could muster.

"You’re practiced at this." Her familiar wryness had returned.

"At coaxing things back to life?" He winced and continued. “You need a nurse's care rather than a doctor’s, but I'll do my best."

Vanessa reached for his wrist. "This is a different kindness. I know I say things...do things...when I go away. I see the aftermath." She took his hand in hers. "That you are willing to touch me after all I've done-"

"It is my honor, Miss Ives, after all you've survived." Victor let himself linger over her touch. Honor was the wrong word. He felt hope that there was more he might restore.


End file.
